oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cale Schwarzejäger
Cale is a child of Ashelia 'and 'Hikari, one of many. History "I won't be bound by my name." Cale Schwarzejäger was born the eighth 'child of the union between Ashelia and Hikari. His was not a special birth, nor a unique circumstance. He simply was. Growing up, he was taken care of by his family members and caretakers within the Time Demiplane that they all dwelled in, with few visits from his father, Hikari. Due to this, Cale often immersed himself in books, and was able to read from an abnormally young age, and in his stories, he read of great heroes wielding powerful swords and riding atop great dragons, and that description fit his father in the best way possible, inspiring the young boy to request that he be taken to his father's home, 'Wolfsreach. His request was allowed, and he went to live in his Father's estate. There, he spent most of his time studying books and keeping to himself, since many of the Servants of the Castle, and his Siblings that dwelled there, were focused on preparation for the war against Maloglash. Cale used this time to delve into all manner of books, and it taught him more and more over time, and when he finally ran out of books, he used some of the knowledge he had learned to forge his father's signature to order more ''books, instead of using it maliciously. Cale wandered out of the estate from time to time to gather herbs and other components he wanted, learning recipe after recipe and indulging in alchemy and the creation of items, teaching himself magic and alchemy at the same time, like a prodigal child, he learned exceptionally quickly. To some, it would be astonishing, but to most, it was expected of a child of two adventurer's who were already well known for their skills, especially when one of them was the ever legendary Ashelia, who's knowledge is famed across two worlds. When war finally came to the world, Cale spent his time in medical areas, using his knowledge of poultices, potions, and healing magic to the wounded and the sick. Even though his parents did their best to prevent him from being anywhere near the front lines, he continued to venture out and do his best to make other's lives easier, even though it was risky, as a child, to be in such a dangerous area. When the war ended, and Cale's father ascended to a new status as a deity, Cale's respect, love, and admiration for his father grew tenfold. He admired him for choosing to take on a role that forced him apart from his family, his friends, and those he grew to favor, just to ensure that the world would not be in chaos. This encouraged Cale to hone his art, learn more, and become more involved in the world, politics, and the people that his father sacrificed himself to help protect. But the more involved in the world and it's politics he became, the more he began to detest it, and those individuals who had power but refused to use it to protect or defend those that they were meant to do so for. His continued search for knowledge of how to rid the world of those like that eventually led him to the Reaper of Reputation; Norgorber. His initial dive into the Cults of Norgorber were difficult, as gaining knowledge of the already obscure deity was a feat in itself. But the more he learned, the more interested he became. The ability to change the landscape of politics, of the world, while being in the shadows became incredibly appealing. He wanted to make sure that all those who lived in Oustomia, Sheng, and all other worlds, would not fear for those in power abusing them. Starvation, Sacrifices, War, Plague, all could be eliminated if those in power simply came together to fix the problems, but they didn't. They allowed animosity and old grudges to dictate their lives, while caring little for their subjects. Although Cale was not a devout worshiper of Norgorber, he used the hidden Temples and Shrines as places of knowledge and learning, honing his skills in alchemy and magic within them in new and deadly ways. He learned the benefits of herbs, animal parts and byproducts, powders, and other various components, but he also learned how many of them could be used maliciously. He learned poisons, toxins, deadly concoctions that could kill grown men in minutes, or put entire armies to sleep in moments. Perhaps Norgorber also took an interest in Cale because of his connections to two powerful, influential Adventurers, or perhaps he was simply a natural prodigy and that caused him to learn faster, but Cale always seemed to have just the right book on hand to lead to a break through, and his desire to learn more from Norgorber grew with each new revelation. On the outside, the young boy grew up normal. He went to all his studies, and although he often shirked his studies in the sword and martial combat, he was a perfectly normal young man, often making salves and potions for those in need and giving them away for free. But when the sun disappeared, he too, disappeared into the city, and practiced his art, one of his favorite activities, testing and working on poisons, and toxins. He tested them, often on himself to ensure their effectiveness, or sometimes on small animals that he cured afterwards. Cale was by no means evil, but he had his own ideas of how to help people, and those that were powerless to help themselves. As he grew older and into adulthood, this continued, and although he accepted the teachings of a God who was considered evil by many, he still used the knowledge he gained for good, and for the benefit of all other's. If his father could sacrifice himself for the good of other's, Cale would be happy to sacrifice his chance at a normal life for the good of other's. Chapter 2 ''"I'm not as good as my siblings, nor as favored, but... I won't live in their shadow!" Cale determined that he was finally ready. The war with Maloglash was over, and Cale had done all he could as a boy living in a city. He wanted to do more. It was time for him to go out into the world, to gain experience, to learn more in the field, and to become better than he was. He would become an Adventurer, like his parents. Appearance Cale looks more like his Father than he does anything or anyone else, with striking white hair, angular and handsome features, and a rather athletic form. Unfortunately, he did not inherit his father's legendary height, and Cale is really quite below average in terms of height amongst other adventurers, a sore point for him. Cale is often dressed well, his upbringing affording him the ability to buy nice clothing that looks stylish and keeps him warm enough. He does not, however, dress extravagantly, preferring instead to cloth himself in basic, but well made clothing. Now that he's an adventurer, Cale is also frequently found in proper adventuring clothing; form fitting, well-made leathers, with a belt filled to the brim with various potions, components, and a very hefty spellbook! Of course, everyone has a different side they don't show the world. In Cale's case, it is when he puts on a unique mask, dedicated to his deity, Norgorber, that he changes into a different man. Black clothing and a wicked looking mask adorn his usually handsome face, and his personality takes a change for the worse as he becomes more embroiled and attached to his poisons, toxins, and diseases, and feels an urge to spread them for his own benefit. Personality Cale is a highly intelligent, driven, ambitious individual. He lacks the physical strength of his father, but holds the same conviction for his goals as him. He isn't as charismatic as either of his parents, but he does hold a level of it that is befitting a boy who is the son of two Leaders of Empires. Likewise, he isn't as Wise as his Mother, but he did inherit some of her natural wisdom. Most of all, Cale desires to help people through any means. He spends a large amount of time creating potions, alchemical items, poultices, and salves that he can distribute to other individuals who may be suffering from various ailments, sicknesses and diseases. He often visits local hospitals and medical areas to inquire of any particular cases of unsolvable illnesses, and then does his best to heal those illnesses, whether it be through magic or alchemy. Even more, when Cale visits various cities and people, he will often set up a small tent and offer healing to those in need, and when he finds he has time to visit more distant places, he will sometimes travel to more impoverished villages and remote towns that may not see individuals like him for many months. Cale has a different side that few people see, however. The young man that secretly pays homage to the Reaper of Reputation is an entirely different being. He is cunning, fierce, calculating, and cold. It's as if a different individual appears when Cale puts on his mask. When he wears this mask, he becomes more vicious, controlling, forceful, and desires more control over his circumstances. Friends WIP for when I learn more about the other players! Enemies WIP for when I learn more about the other players! Aspirations * Become more experienced with magic and alchemy. * Learn more about the worlds he inhabits. * Do something unique. Category:Player Characters